


my dream, your dream

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Showers, Sleeping Together, Smut, Wet Dream, wingman fujisaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Fujisaki had been in charge for booking the rooms this year for the annual holiday trip with the company and Adachi wasn't sure if he should thank her or be mad at her for putting him in one room with Kurosawa.
Relationships: Kurosawa/Adachi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 347





	my dream, your dream

The faster Christmas approached, the more nervous Adachi got. Usually, he didn't care about it much. But the one thing that bothered him this year was the annual trip with the company with with a night to stay over somewhere in a ryokan with winter scenery and the usual drinking he wasn't good at. With a soft shudder, he remembered how the last drinking game had turned out.

Fujisaki had been in charge for booking the rooms this year for the annual holiday trip with the company and Adachi wasn't sure if he should thank her or be mad at her for putting him in one room with Kurosawa.

He turned around in his office chair with the tour itinerary in his hands she had handed everyone earlier, having handed it to Adachi with a sweet, knowing smile.

He knew the chief didn't like changes to the schedule and he surely didn't want to have to explain why it was complicated for him at the moment to share a room with his male peer.

It's just one night, what could possibly happen, he thought to himself as he began to pack his stuff.

Behind him, there was a seemingly unexcited Kurosawa who also had had a close look at the room plans, and he was everything but unexcited inside.

A few weeks later, the trip began. It was a boring bus ride to the mountains, Adachi being seated next to someone he didn't really know and barely talked to except from greetings, and he was thankful for it.

He looked outside the window and shot a glance over to Kurosawa once or maybe twice who was seated next to the Chief in deep conversation about current world politics.

Adachi sighed a bit and watched the winter scenery pass by. The further they were away from Tokyo, the more snowy it became.

He listened to Rokaku chatting excitedly to everyone and handing out cookies before dozing off to a nap. He had always been good at sleeping on the bus.

It was a beautiful Ryokan actually, old and mysterious looking with cozy lights and steam emerging from the water surface from the hot springs, the stones and lamps covered with a large pile of snow. 

Adachi got off the bus with everyone, snow cracking under his feet and he looked around. 

"Adachi!" The familiar voice sounded nice in his ears.

"It seems we share a room," Kurosawa said, "this is a rather nice place! Have you been here before?" 

Adachi shook his head. Everyone began to walk inside and head to their respective rooms first. 

They slid off their shoes and shuffled over the wooden floor to where their room was. 

After walking quite a while, he realized Fujisaki had given them the room furthest away from everyone else. 

He shoved the door open and he and Kurosawa entered the place. It was a spacious room, typical for a Ryokan there were futons, tatami, and no bed, a little table and a lamp and a fantastic view outside to the zen garden. 

Kurosawa's face beamed. 

Adachi figured he must like Japanese style. 

They put their bags in a corner and Kurosawa opened the closet to hand them each one yukata they would wear at the Ryokan. 

Since they were at an onsen, naturally everyone wanted to get in the bath. 

When Kurosawa and Adachi got there, most of the staff was already there. 

Adachi loved bathes, so he happily tagged along with the others to the washing rooms and then opened the door to the outside bath. Since it was winter, there was snow on the stones and everyone hurriedly stepped into the hot water. 

The water felt very nice and relaxing and Adachi closed his eyes for a few moments. 

He heard some chattering from behind the wall, since this was a traditial onsen, women and men were bathing strictly separated. 

He had never gave it much thought until now but since they were here like this, he now knew what Kurosawa looked like. Tall and handsome, and the moist hair only added to the visual appeal. Kurosawa was in another corner, friendly talking to everyone and Adachi engaged himself in a little conversation, too, though for the most part, bathing was for relaxing and the chatting was usually held at the dining, so it was only a little bit of smalltalk. 

Once or twice, Adachi saw Kurosawa glancing over at him and Adachi blushed. What if Kurosawa also - looked - at him? 

After the bath, everyone headed back to get ready for dinner. 

The dinner itself was boring, just like every year. The older salarymen drank too much and tried to hit on the married and unmarried women, making bad jokes and everything. 

Adachi concentrated on the food which was admittedly so, excellent. 

He munched on his fish when his gaze met with Kurosawa's by accident and his heart fluttered a bit, thinking they would share a room later. 

He tried to drag out the dinner but at some point, he was indeed finished and excused himself to his room, not wanting to participate in the stupid drinking games. 

When he came back, the room was empty. Adachi sat on the floor and turned on the little lamp. It was still early, so what to do?   
He pulled out his phone when he heard the door shift open. 

"You went back already," Kurosawa said, "I also had enough as of now," he added with a chuckle, "it can become exhausting." 

He made his way to were Adachi was sitting, facing the window, hand in the yukata. His hair was still moist from the steam and he looked absolutely beautiful in the soft moonlight. He turned towards Adachi and grabbed a seat pillow, sitting down next to him and watching the full moon through the large glass. 

"Beautiful," Adachi suddenly said, "isn't it" 

"Absolutely," Kurosawa replied, turning his head to look at Adachi and Adachi froze a bit. 

The gaze was the same like on that one night on the rooftop. 

Adachi gulped. Would anything happen now? 

But in the end, Kurosawa turned his head around again and looked at the moon. 

Adachi put his phone down. This was awkward. He wanted to stay awake, but he didn't know what what to talk about. 

"Maybe we should sleep," he suggested and Kurosawa nodded. 

"You're right" 

They got ready for bed and the more time Adachi spend around Kurosawa the less awkward it felt. 

When they finally slid under the covers, he felt somewhat relaxed and tired but smiled when he realized that he was lying on a futon next to Kurosawa. 

"Good night," Kurosawa said softly, and Adachi nodded. 

"Good night" 

Adachi was too excited to sleep right away. He was used to sleeping alone so sharing a room with someone was rare. He secretly watched Kurosawa's face before finally drifting off to sleep himself. 

This night, he dreamt about Kurosawa for the second time. Just like the first time where he had seen him in his dream with the woman, Kurosawa looked good and attractive. 

Adachi smiled silly while sleeping because this time, he had Kurosawa all to himself in his dream. They were in the ryokan and the floors seemed endless, corner and corner again and lots of stairs until it became confusing but they finally reached the bath, a hidden one behind the house where they were all alone. It was an outside bath with shimmering water and pretty lanterns surrounding it, creating a mysterious atmosphere. 

Kurosawa stepped inside first and Adachi let his gaze travel along the lean back, taking in every inch of muscle. It seemed that Adachi allowed himself to look at Kurosawa more in his dreams. 

Kurowasa then turned around, brushing some wet hair out of Adachi's face, his thumb over Adachi's temple. 

Adachi sighed happily in his dream and shifted and that's when they touched. 

They had a separate futon each, but as it was, at one point, their limbs moved around while they turned and it was then that Kurosawa's knee touched Adachi's thigh. 

And from this point on, Adachi's dream was infiltrated with what Kurosawa was apparently dreaming about. 

The midnight bath, the shower room, them all alone and Kurosawa behind Adachi, very close to him, gently running his hands down his sides, holding him in a loose embrace, his fingers sliding around his hips and up, over his chest, his sigh audibly in Adachi's ears. 

Kurosawa's moist skin was rubbing against his, and Adachi was lying his head back invitingly to feel more, letting his own hands travel down Kurosawa's thighs. 

Adachi woke up, blushing. He shifted, realizing he had begun to get hard. 

Kurowasa next to him was sleeping restlessly, shifting around and making soft gaps. 

/Oh my God/

Adachi was torn apart between wanting to see more of Kurosawa's fantasies but he felt like he should maybe not. It felt too private. 

He slowly got up and pulled his yukata tighter. Maybe a fresh breeze of night air would cool him down. 

The bath was empty and looked mysterious in the middle of the night indeed. Adachi sighed when he entered the hot water, leaning back against a stone. He was so relaxed he didn't hear the slide door open and sounds of little waves when another one was entering the bath. 

Besides, it was dark aside from the laterns. 

"Adachi?"

Adachi turned around. 

Kurowasa was standing in the water, and he looked even hotter in real than in his dream, a few drops of water running down his neck and chest from the obligatory shower before bathing. 

Adachi's eyes widened. 

"I couldn't sleep," he began when Kurosawa sat down across him. 

Their legs touched. 

_This feels like a dream.. Please don't let it be one_

"Me neither," Kurowasa said, and his hands softly moved around in the water. 

_Adachi looks so hot like this with the moist hair.. I have to control myself_

Adachi shivered. Suddenly, he felt his body reacting again. Being so close to Kurosawa like this here alone... 

He shifted closer, and Kurosawa blinked. 

_Oh God_

And then it all happened without thinking. 

Adachi closed the distance between them and slowly brought their lips together, testing, exploring. He heard movements of water and Kurosawa lifting his hand, sliding it into his hair and pulling him closer, their kiss turning more heated, desperate. When Adachi felt Kurosawa's tongue, he couldn't hold back a soft moan. 

The moonlight was shining on the water surface and made everything even more pretty. 

"I have to tell you something.." Adachi whispered, gathering all his courage, "I dreamt about you earlier.. about us.. like this" 

Kurosawa didn't know that Adachi knew he had done the same. 

"What did we do.. in your dream..," Kurosawa murmured into Adachi's ear, not letting go of the embrace, "because I also dreamt about us.. like this"

/Don't ask.. it's embarrassing.. /

"R-really? What did you dream about?" 

He wanted to hear it from Kurosawa directly. 

"Hmm..," Kurosawa whispered, ".. we were close like this, and I was touching you.. we were in the shower and you looked so relaxed.. I wanted to touch you everywhere.. I actually want to, now, too" 

Adachi nodded, "you.. you can touch me.. "

He remembered the good feeling from his dream. When Kurosawa layed his hand on his hips, kneading his thumbs into the flesh while always checking his face if he disliked it, Adachi thought this felt even better. Kurosawa was so gentle and Adachi felt he would burn inside out if Kurosawa didn't touch him more. 

"Shall we go inside?" Kurosawa suggested with a low voice, and Adachi nodded. He was weak on his knees, not knowing what awaited him, but he trusted Kurosawa. 

They went by the showers and Adachi squeezed Kurosawa's hand tighter. Kurosawa looked at him and pressed his lips together in a little smirk. Together they dissappeared in one of the cabins that were open to one side, but there was noone here anyway. 

Once feeling like the space was a little more private, Adachi felt more bold. He pressed closer while Kurosawa turned on the shower so they wouldn't be freezing. 

/I feel hot/

_I want to touch him so bad_

Kurosawa gently urged Adachi to turn around and Adachi happily did because this way, he wouldn't have to do much himself since he didn't know what to do, but leave it to Kurosawa. 

Then he finally felt Kurosawa's hands on his hips and his lips ghosting over his neck and it was like in Kurosawa's dream. Adachi tried to relax under the touch but he was just so nervous he thought his knees would give in. 

Kurosawa was skilled with his hands, thumbs kneading into his hips a bit firmlier than earlier, lips now fully attached to Adachi's neck, suckling softly and Adachi moaned. 

He held onto the shower wall and closed his eyes while Kurosawa spoiled him, and it felt so good. 

Kurosawa slid his hands around his chest and roamed them over it, brushing over a nipple once or twice. 

Adachi squirmed softly, gasping.

_He seems to be sensitive here.. Noted_

The more this went on, the more he felt he wanted to be touched more intimately.

Kurosawa licked along his neck, pressing his lips on his shoulders. 

By now Adachi was hard, and he was clueless as how to proceed. 

"Kurosawa.. I.. please.. " he uttered finally, not without blushing. 

Kurosawa hummed against his neck. 

_Needy Adachi is such a turn on.. fuck_

The thoughts together with the touches and some mental images about Kurosawa actually jerking him off had Adachi even more desperate. 

He clutched to the wall and then heard Kurosawa's voice close to his ear, purring. 

"Is this okay? Do you want to be touched like this?" While his hand was sliding lower on his moist skin, rubbing over the abdominal muscles and then circling around his dick. 

"Y-yes," Adachi whispered, "yes, I want it." 

_So hot_

Kurosawa twisted his hand around the warm flesh, rubbing his thumb over the tip and Adachi squeaked, his hips bucking a little on their own accord. If Kurosawa kept this up, he would soon... 

"Do you want to come like this?" Kurosawa's honey voice purred into his ear. 

_I am so happy he lets me do this.. I want to be the only one to make him cum.. fuck, I'm so hard for him.._

Adachi's head was spinning. He could only nod, totally giving in to Kurosawa who was jerking him off in the shower. Kurosawa's hand sped up, firmly stroking, faster and steady until Adachi gasped, white liquid being washed away quickly with the warm shower water. 

A few moments passed and Adachi kept on panting until his breath was normal again, and the realization washed over him like the warm water. 

He had just come into Kurosawa's hand.

And it had felt fucking amazing.

He pressed his lips together, suddenly feeling Kurosawa's arousal against his back. 

/Of course... but what does he want me to do? I.. don't know if I can.. I../

"Adachi..," Kurosawa whispered, "can you stay like this?" 

Adachi nodded. He thought something would happen, but instead, he only heard Kurosawa's panting increase. Was he..? 

Kurosawa's mind was blank, but then Adachi heard it. 

_I want him so bad, but I want to wait until he's ready. I want to take it slow_

Kurosawa worked himself, hand flying up and down his own arousal and it was only moments later that he came, everything being quickly washed away. 

Adachi felt him hugging him tightly from behind, face nuzzled in his neck. 

_I wish I could freeze this moment_

At some point, Kurosawa slowly withdrew and turned Adachi around to give him a long, gentle kiss in which Adachi melted into. 

"Let's go back to our room," Kurosawa smiled, and Adachi nodded. 

He beamed when he heard Kurosawa's thought then. 

_I want to hold you all night long_

On their way back, Adachi made a mental note to buy Fujisaki cake when they would be home again. 


End file.
